


The Long Way Home

by Cranksta



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Elijah Kamski, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Elijah is roughly nine years older, Gavin acts out in destructive ways, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Let my love for Gavin Reed flow through you, M/M, Multi, Nines/Gavin happens much later, Omega Gavin Reed, Slow Burn, Teenage Fuckup Gavin Reed, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranksta/pseuds/Cranksta
Summary: Ever since Elijah went off and became some kind of big-shot celebrity, Gavin has been left behind as the fuckup brother. He lives to the title and constantly gets into fights and does things he shouldn'tHe doesn't really care anymore. Let them all think what they want.But it turns out his brother could keep one fucking promise in his life.The android is tall and just the way he remembers in the drawing when he was a kid. All for him- an advanced custom android made by his brother himself.Well, things might get interesting after all.





	1. One

Stairs creaked under his feet as he carefully descended them one at a time, small hand reaching up to grip the dusty bannister.

 

He could see light flooding the floor, familiar sounds of tinkering and music filtering through the unfinished basement.

 

He reached the bottom, sneaking quietly past the sheet stapled to the bare doorframe and stilling by the wall. He watched his brothers back as he hunched over the makeshift worktable, long black hair tied in a messy ponytail and head bobbing slightly to the music.

 

He felt nervous about disturbing him- mom never seemed to like it when he did. Would his brother shout too?

 

Something bright white and gleaming caught his eye as it was lifted into the bright fluorescent lighting. It looked like a head of one of the mannequins from the stores they’d go to.

 

Curious and forgetting his anxiety, he padded up to his brother and gripped the edge of the table, staring at the blank white face. A hand ruffled through his hair, startling him from his study.

 

“Hey Gav, what ya doing down here bud? Thought you had homework?”

 

Gavin pouted, furrowing his brows.

 

“Mom said I was doing it wrong and started yelling. You know mama doesn’t like being bothered so now they’re yelling at each other and I knew you’d be down here. You always are.”

 

His brother’s touch softened, thumb stroking over his temple a moment before two hands lifted him, setting him on the table.

 

“Glad you came to see me, Gav. I’ve got something to show you.”

 

He stared wide-eyed at the assortment of white plastics littering the table- fine wires in coiled piles between them. They all were shaped like limbs, long slender things laying haphazardly together.

 

“Is it a doll, ‘Lijah?”

 

Elijah chuckled.

 

“Kinda? You’re close. I’m trying to make something better than a doll.”

 

Gavin nodded, not really understanding what he meant but playing along as he scanned the table. He was good at playing along- it meant he didn’t get shouted at so much.

 

There was a piece of paper next to his leg and he reached for it, taking in the rough drawings of people. His eyes caught on the image of a woman with blonde hair wearing a blue dress with a small circled ‘3’ next to her. She was pretty and looked like she spoke very kindly. Like someone Gavin would like to know.

 

“I’m making something for you, Gav. I’m going away for college in a few years and I don’t want you to be lonely.”

 

He nodded, glancing at the other figures on the page in his hand.

 

His eyes widened at the image of a tall man, dressed in a neat white shirt and black slacks, with grey eyes and a slight smile. There was a scribbled ‘9’ by his feet and he just looked so  _ cool. _

 

“See something you like, Gavin?”

 

He beamed, shoving the paper in his brother’s face and tapping at the grey-eyed man in the drawing.

 

“Nine! I like him. He looks like one of the bad guys in those old movies we watch when mom and mama are asleep.”

 

Elijah laughed, coughing a little.

 

“You like him because he looks like a bad-guy?”

 

Gavin nodded with fervor, smiling like an idiot.

 

Elijah’s hand landed on his head, kneading and shaking his hair, making him laugh.

 

“Alright big guy. You’ll get the coolest, most badass looking robot ever, alright? I promise.”

 

Gavin laughed.

 

“Ooooo, you said a bad word.”

 

Elijah pushed his shoulder, smiling.

 

“Fuck off with that shit, Gav. You sound like mom.”

 

His brother shook his head, leaning over to pull forward a long plastic arm, taking a small tool to the fingertips.

 

Gavin smirked, leaning back and crossing his arms, puffing his chest out.

 

“Phck.”

 

There was a clatter as Elijah dropped his tool, turning wide eyed to face his smaller brother, red faced and holding back laughter.

 

“Oh my god, what was that? Did you just try to swear? That was adorable. Seriously.”

 

Gavin pouted, swinging his legs over the table ledge.

 

“Aw man, don’t do that to me. My weakness.”

 

He stuck out his tongue, taunting.

 

Elijah opened his mouth to speak when a crash echoed through the floor over their heads, distant shouting floating through the uninsulated boards.

 

Gavin shrunk at the table, anxiety filling him once more. He moved to get down- they were probably yelling about him. He needed to go back and finish his work. Maybe he’d do it right this time.

 

A hand grabbed his shoulder as Elijah stood up, bending down to lift him against his side.

 

“Gettin’ heavy, Gav. What ya been eating?”

 

Gavin wasn’t in the mood for play, leaning his head against his brother’s shoulder and holding tight to his dusty shirt. It wasn’t fair. Elijah never got yelled at, why was it always him? What did he do wrong to make everyone hate each other?

 

He felt Elijah move, the music suddenly getting louder until he couldn’t hear the loud voices anymore.

 

“C’mon kiddo, stay with me a bit? I could use the help.”

 

Gavin peeked at the doll parts on the table. It all looked like a puzzle to him. Everything had some way of fitting together but he’s not sure what else they did. Elijah wanted to build  _ robots. _ He didn’t know how to build robots.

 

“I don’t think I can, ‘Lijah. I’m not smart like you are.”

 

His brother set him on the table, handing him a screwdriver.

 

“That’s a fuckin’ lie, Gav and I never want to hear it again. You’re a goddamn genius. Don’t listen to those jerks upstairs.”

 

Gavin frowned. Elijah thought he was smart. Elijah probably would think that he did his homework right too- that the formulas they gave him at school just didn’t make sense and he found a way to make it work  _ better. _ Why didn’t anyone else think like that too?

 

“Here, can you take this apart for me? I didn’t set it up right and now it won’t move. I’d be very happy if you helped me get it right this time.”

 

Gavin looked up at his brother, took in his kind eyes and the soft smile on his face- lip piercing glinting in the harsh lighting. Elijah got something wrong? Maybe that meant it was okay for him to get things wrong sometimes too.

 

Another thud through the ceiling, but he couldn’t hear the yelling this time over the music.

 

He reached out for the white plastic arm in his brother’s hand, looking it over in his lap before finding the small screws along the fingers and setting to work.

 

Elijah smiled, turning to a pile of wires connected to his laptop and beginning to type.

 

“See? We’ll have your awesome mafia-bot in no time.”

 

Gavin laughed, almost completely lost in the workings of the arm in his hand.

 

For a moment, he could forget that there was anything other than this moment with his brother. That he’d wake up tomorrow and nothing would change. That one day Elijah was going to leave and he’d be alone.

 

Just for a night he could have his family again.

 

In an unfinished basement full of dust and electronics with his brother singing off-key to some lame music he always listened to. It was just them down here and he didn’t have to feel afraid.

 

“Did I tell you about Chloe? She’s going to be amazing- I plan on making her a beta like me so we can have something in common you know? She’s gonna do amazing things I’m sure of it.”

 

Elijah paused a moment, looking up at him with a fond smile.

 

“Wonder what Mr. Nine is gonna do. What do you think, Gav?”

 

Gavin hummed, placing the arm in his lap again and thinking.

 

He beamed suddenly.

 

“Nines' gonna help me catch bad guys!”

 

Elijah laughed, shaking his head.

 

“Nines, huh? Thought you said he looked like a villain?”

 

Gavin shook his head.

 

“Just ‘cause he  _ looks _ like a bad-guy doesn’t mean he  _ is  _ one, ‘Lijah.”

 

Elijah nodded, humming.

 

“Ahhh, my mistake then.”

 

Gavin laughed as his brother elbowed him playfully before turning back to his work.

 

It was quiet, save for the sounds of typing and tinkering while music flowed through the space around them.

 

And Gavin felt happy.

 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is older, angrier, and more bitter.
> 
> Elijah brings his promise to life.
> 
> Nines wakes up.

“Hurry up, dickhead or I’ll leave you behind!”

 

The kid -Craig? Greg? What did it fucking matter- stumbled, eyes wide with fear and arms shaking. Guy had  _ begged _ to join them and now he was wimping out when things got hairy.

 

Gavin sneered, reaching down and grabbing the kid by his collar.

 

He couldn’t let the cops catch the guy. He’d probably rat them out and Gavin  _ really _ didn’t need another reason to have to suck-up to his mothers until they let him out of the house again. Last time he’d had to find a whole new way to sneak out of the house and it was a pain in the ass.

 

He could thank his brother for that one. Fucker paid for all new security and shit to keep them  _ safe. _ Mister big-shot couldn’t let them just  _ be.  _ He had to show off all the new shit he could buy now that he was one of the top robotics developers in the country. Prosthetics, augmentations, simple service ‘droids. His brother became the fuckin’ genius that everyone knew he was.

 

And him? Well he can still hear the alarms from that stupid pawn shop that he and this dipshit broke into. Oh and the crying wheeze of said dipshit.

 

Fucking ridiculous.

 

His backpack was still rattling from the electronics they stole- shit they could part off and sell for whatever they wanted. His pack had a system- never hit the same place twice and never sell to the same place twice. Brian was tall enough to pass off as an adult and whenever anyone got suspicious, his overwhelming alpha stank put that shit away quick.

 

Him? He was good at the smash-and-grab. Fast on his feet and quick to think he was easily the brains of this operation even if no-one else thought so.

 

The kid whimpered again as Gavin dragged him around a alley and threw him up against a chain link fence demanding he climb. There was an old empty lot just beyond, and then there was Roxie’s place beyond that.

 

Roxie was a  _ real  _ rich kid unlike him- she lived in a fucking mansion that her parents just let her have all to herself because they were busy going out and doing rich people things. Roxie didn’t need the money they earned- she just liked the thrill of doing something  _ bad.  _ Like those people that pay to have a perfect hunting experience just to feel powerful in a way that they could brag about without actually putting any work in.

 

The alpha was eager to spread her influence and use it to get them out of the occasional jam as long as it meant she was in charge. And well, it was easy to let her think that.

 

All he had to do was bat his eyes and pretend to be the dumb omega gangrat she though he was and everything was cool. Let her think she could get into his pants and she’d let him get away with anything he fucking wanted.

 

The kid is already over the fence as he drops down, hauling him up from the mud and dragging him away.

 

Himself? What did he get out of this?

 

Well. What he got out of this wasn’t so much the thrill of doing something that could get him into a lot of fucking trouble, but the way it helped him just not  _ care _ anymore. He was a fuckup- the mistake of the family. He’d never -as his parents always rubbed in his face- be anything but Elijah Kamski’s pityingly lackluster younger brother.

 

Assuming that anyone even knew he existed. His family had been pretty quick to keep him away from the bright light that his brother had been bathed in. Especially now.

 

Everyone already thought he was a lost cause. Might as well play the part and actually have some fun.

 

And to think he used to want to be a fuckin’ cop.

 

He could laugh if he wasn’t winded from dragging someone who was at least a few inches taller than himself. Stupid, pansy beta. He should’ve known. Too much like his brother- had that shine in his eyes like he just wanted something to test himself, fuck the consequences. Should’ve known that he’d bail as soon as he could.

 

He’ll let Sam deal with him when they get back. Crazy beta could put the fear of god in someone in less than three minutes if you let her do her thing. They’d never hear from this guy again and they’d be fine.

 

Josh wouldn’t be happy- would probably blame it all on him, but he didn’t care. He got the shit and after parting it off it’d be enough for the crackhead to get as much shit as he wanted until the next hit.

 

Fucking drugs. He couldn’t stand them, but wasn’t about to say that to the alpha’s face if he could help it. Guy could probably break him in half if he wanted to. Gavin liked fighting, but not when there was no competition to it. He'd just be ground hamburger on the floor if he got on Josh's bad side.

 

He’s not sure when this all started. Maybe a few years ago when he punched someone he shouldn’t have and had to go home wearing a cast. His fucking leg still ached if he moved it the wrong way some days. He’d been getting into fights since he was thirteen- needed something to let out all of the energy inside him.

 

And people pissed him off.

 

So why not find something a little more productive than just throwing fists and actually gave him some kind of pack to call his own? Easy choice.

 

Finally, he stumbled through the backdoor of Roxie’s million-dollar-mansion tracking mud satisfyingly through it. Walked through to the den and dropped their bags on the floor, pushing the beta in and watching as the pack sized both of them up. Brian was already awash with aggression and it bothered his nose.

 

No-one was happy.

 

It was about to be a long fucking night.

 

-

 

The sun was just barely reaching over the horizon when he snuck through his bedroom window and stripped down to flop into bed.

 

He was achy, tired. He hadn’t gotten his cut because of the way the beta had acted up. They pinned it all on him. He was going to have to get his money elsewhere.

 

Ah well. He could hustle a little.

 

Any extra cash to get him out of this fucking place.

 

-

 

It felt like he’d slept for just a moment before his alarm blared, making him groan.

 

He got up, wandered into the bathroom and washed up, not bothering with the dirt under his fingernails. Stumbled back into his room to throw on some clothing and grab his bag.

 

Highschool was a bitch, but it was his only way out of here if he ever wanted to make it anywhere. Needed his diploma for that, along with whatever cash he could get his hands on.

 

He’d turn sixteen in three months, then it was just another two years. One if he played his cards right.

 

He was done with this place. Done with the fake smiles from people who pretended to give a shit about him. Done with being pushed back into the shadows.

 

Done with empty promises.

 

He walked out to the entryway, taking a moment to tidy his hair in the mirror hanging by the door. There was a cut on his cheek and black circles under his eyes. He looked like shit. Like someone who'd spent all night running from cops and fending off the anger of his pack.

 

Not that anyone else could tell that.

 

Sticking his tongue out at his reflection, he grabbed his keys off the decorative hook system that proclaimed “Home” in disgustingly bright, bold letters and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

 

Another day. Another month. Another year.

 

He’d be fine.

 

_ He had no choice. _

 

-

 

“Good morning, RK. Please report.”

 

Streams of information filled his vision, the status of various components and systems scrolling quickly as he opened his eyes in the white room.

 

**_STARTUP LOADING_ **

 

**_POWER ON DIAGNOSTIC RUNNING_ **

 

**_OPTICS ONLINE? -T_ **

 

**_AUDIO ONLINE? -T_ **

 

**_NETWORK CONNECTION ONLINE? -T_ **

 

**_MOVEMENT COMPONENTS ONLINE? -T_ **

 

**_THIRIUM SYSTEM ONLINE? -T_ **

 

Every inquiry came back as true until finally-

 

**_POWER ON DIAGNOSTIC COMPLETE - FUNCTIONAL_ **

 

“I am fully operational, Dr. Kamski.”

 

The dark-haired man in front of him smiled brightly, arms opening wide in excitement.

 

He was laughing.

 

“Chloe! Chloe! I did it! I finally did it. After all these years…”

 

Dr. Kamski looked at him in wonder, taking a deep breath.

 

A blonde woman -no-  _ android _ tilted her head, smiling fondly at their creator. Her skin was not like his- still a gleaming white illustrating her components hidden only by a simple dress. She was incomplete. He could spy two other forms like hers held inside a display on the wall to the left of himself.

 

Still in development.

 

But him? He was complete.

 

“Yes Elijah, but aren’t you forgetting something?”

 

The tall beta turned towards her, brows furrowed a moment before his expression turned to one of realization. Dr. Kamski turned back towards him, straightening with an arm behind his back, bringing up a fist to cough and clear his throat.

 

“RK? Register your name.”

 

A blinking box containing his model number popped into his vision, waiting for input.

 

“What is my name?”

 

Dr. Kamski beamed, blue eyes lighting up.

 

“Nines.”

 

Nines blinked, adding the information to his system.

 

“My name is Nines.”

 

Dr. Kamski clasped his hands together, looking over to the other android - Chloe.

 

She smiled in approval, nodding her head.

 

“There. Now he is complete.”

 

Nines’ eyes flicked to her, contemplating her form and expression. Her actions.

 

She was not a simple machine- something far more complex than what could be seen on the outside.

 

And him?

 

He was complete.

 

“Alright, Nines. Follow me, we have much to discuss.”

 

Dr. Kamski was already turned away, bright floral yukata flowing behind him as Chloe met his strides towards the laboratory door.

 

Another box popped up in his vision and he took a moment to analyze it.

 

**_FOLLOW DOCTOR ELIJAH KAMSKI FOR DEBRIEF_ **

 

Nines stepped down from his display and started towards the door.

 

He stopped just before the entryway, spying a floor-length mirror on the laboratory wall.

 

He could see himself. He already knew what he looked like thanks to the diagrams in his mind, but seeing himself was something entirely new. Dressed only in black briefs, he was tall, pale freckled skin paired with dark hair and steel eyes. He stood stiffly, eyes darting over himself and identifying the biocomponents under his skin. Simple examination of his physical form.

 

The mission flashed as he loitered, reminding him of his task.

 

**_FOLLOW DOCTOR ELIJAH KAMSKI FOR DEBRIEF_ **

 

He turned towards the doorway once more, taking the steps and walking into the open layout of Dr. Kamski’s home.

 

He could not keep his creator waiting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering how much Kamski is heralded as a genius, I think it makes perfect sense that he has a doctorate.
> 
>  
> 
> Either way it feels better to give him that title.
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/Vertizontally

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some sibling fluff before getting all of this started. I should warn yall- I am known for my angst and this will get pretty heavy. I will always strive to deliver it the best way possible, but there might be things that disturb you. I will tag as things go on, but keep in mind now that Gavin is going to have a pretty hard fucking life and it's going to get hard to read at points.
> 
>  
> 
> There will be a happy ending, but it will be awhile before we get there.
> 
>  
> 
> For now? Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on Twitter!
> 
>  
> 
> https://twitter.com/Vertizontally


End file.
